Alys Levantine
is introduced in the original game as the demon lord of Fire World. One of the things that get Alys upset is when somebody else gets more attention. She has been the most popular for a long time and do anything to keep her title. When Chou-Chou arrived, most people were turning their heads away from Alys and more interested in Chou-Chou instead which makes Alys no longer the only eye catcher on Fire World. Title as a weakling Alys sees Chou-Chou as a rival takeing her spotlight and picks a fight with her as soon as people started talking about the new girl in town even though she just arrived. Alys lost infront of all of her fans and Chou-Chou shrugs at the victory she was just a pushover. Ever since that battle lost, Alys gets teased a lot about being weak and gets described as puny, scrawny, weakling etc, even by her fans. One of the things she says when she gets knocked out in battle that people will "think she's weak again". According to Elka, her fans do not really care about the strength of their leader but how charming they look so being weak really doesn't matter. Appearance and Personality Alys's overall appearance almost resembles, the color scheme of her clothing are mostly black with a little bit of light blue edges. One side of her hair with yellow streaks. There is a beauty mark underneath of one her eyes, just like Ryuto. She has bat wings but also a tail which are the same color are her hair. Like most of the characters in the game, most of them do not play the generic role of their title. Even though she is a Demon Lord, her intentions are not hurt people gaining popularity from them due to the extremely safe and "boring to them" lifestyle of Fire World citizens. Alys gets very competitive towards others who try to steal the spot light such as during the main storyline. Her personality is very playful and happy unless she's with the Hero is gets mocked. She shares a friendly hate relationship with the hero of Fire World where most of the things he says bothers her. Retaliation is usually in the form of verbal abuse . She seems to have a thing for maid costumes and poor defenseless creatures. Quotes Look at me everyone! Aw, now everyone will think I'm weak again... Trivia *Alys is the only character who has a "looking back" and a "looking forward" pose during the dialogue cutscenes. *Alys' last name "Levantine" is also used to describe the northern region of the Middle East. *Most of Mugen Souls' Japanese cast came from iDOLM@STER so it makes sense that she is an idol. Her Japanese voice actress is Yuki Tai, the same girl who voices Hibiki Ganaha. *This series also has a few voice actresses from the English Neptunia series. Her voice is very recognizable as Noire, who was also voiced bt Erin Fitzgerald.category update Gallery Mugen Souls Z Alys victory pose 1.jpg|Character models in Mugen Souls Z now move their mouths. Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Demon Lords Category:Peon Category:Fire World citizen Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Hyper